Pulse
by Mummu
Summary: Pulsaciones..." Hace ya un tiempo Bakura puede materializarse fuera de su hikari...Pero qué siente Ryou exactamente? Cómo se puede amar a alguien que nos tortura tanto? YAOI BakuraxRyou! Violación... y fluff? No es tan malo como aparenta este Summary..xD
1. Ambivalencia

Notas de la autora

Antes que nada, debo disculparme por no haber seguido escribiendo este fic como lo prometí. Lamentablemente muchas cosas estuvieron distrayéndome y no tuve suficiente tiempo ni ánimos para escribir. De hecho… ahora que lo pienso, actualmente tampoco tengo tiempo, y no importa cuánto lo intente, nunca lo tendré. La vejez es irreversible :DU

En cuanto esté menos ocupada intentaré corregir algunos errores de este capítulo :) pero entretanto, postearé el segundo.

Aclaratoria:

YuGiOh no me pertenece, ni tampoco ninguno de sus personajes (Rayos!…) El objetivo de este escrito es meramente ser ficción. El producto tiene violencia, tortura (MUCHA) y contenido sexual con o sin amor (YAOI) explícito no apto para cardíacos, ni propensos a la diabetes. Puede contener trazas de Fluff... Y una que otra incongruencia, como siempre.

Pareja: Bakura x Ryou

Autora: Emmumu

Se admiten críticas, flames, felicitaciones, observaciones y amenazas de muerte :)

…

Sin más nada que agregar, excepto unas sinceras disculpas, bienvenidos al fic!

* * *

Capítulo I _Ambivalencia_

Pulsaciones…

Encerrado en su habitación mental, de cara a aquel silencio mórbido, sólo eso podía escuchar: Los latidos de su propio y aterrado pulso…

El suelo helado comenzaba a entumecerle lentamente el tacto. Intentó moverse haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas contra aquellas ataduras casi en vano, puesto a que seguía en el mismo lugar, en la misma lastimera posición

Parecía repetirse infinitamente el ciclo… regresaba de la escuela anticipándose al dolor, como un niño que se encoge antes de ser golpeado, para encontrarse a Bakura esperándolo en el recibidor. En ocasiones conseguía escapar hasta su alcoba, a salvo… era la única forma de completar los deberes para el día siguiente. Pero el resto de las veces, forcejeaba inútilmente contra su Yami, quien se hacía con su cuerpo para proceder hacia su cometido: La búsqueda de los Artículos del Milenio…

Sin embargo las cosas ahora eran diferentes… una vez que Bakura obtuvo el Ojo del Milenio… ya no dependía más de su cuerpo para sus asuntos… pudiéndose materializar en cualquier circunstancia, bastaba una buena golpiza para mantener a Ryou en su alcoba, demasiado débil para poder escapar.

A veces le parecía ilógico que de un momento a otro, estas torturas se le hubieran hecho tan naturales. Como el espíritu de Bakura, había logrado una completa posesión de su mente y cuerpo tan lento e imperceptible, como el efecto de un veneno… destruyendo sus esperanzas de huir, sin importar cuánto lo intentara.

Y estaba tan débil! No sólo había sido el abuso constante el que había desmoronado su voluntad, también había un problema, una situación con la que antes no contaba…

Se estaba enamorando perdidamente de Bakura…

Quitó con violencia el adhesivo que aislaba los gemidos de su Hikari

-Y-ya deja esto… estás lastimándome…- Su voz brotó como un susurro contra su voluntad. Bakura se limitó a sonreírle, sonreírle con aquellos labios que urgían por arrancarle trozos de la inocencia que aún conservaba

-Y cuándo te dije que podías hablar, mi _precioso Hikari_? – musitó con sorna – A veces pienso que no entiendes muy bien tu posición, no es cierto? – Le propinó una patada bruscamente. Ryou acabó contra la pared de nuevo, intentando recuperar el aliento entre sollozos

-Ahora mírame…- Ordenó con voz fría, tomándolo de la quijada como a un crío – Quieras o no, tu vida depende de mi voluntad… y ahora que tengo la suficiente fuerza para materializarme fuera de tu cuerpo, soy aún más poderoso. Pero tienes suerte, Ryou, hoy estoy de muy buen humor…- dijo sonriendo con malicia, añadiendo más fuerza a su agarre

El joven emitió un leve gemido de dolor en respuesta, ahogándolo entre sus labios. Esta vez, como siempre, permanecía paralizado, forzándose a sí mismo a mantener el silencio.

-Y para que te quede claro… esta noche volveré a encerrarte. Pero antes…-Elevó aún más el rostro de su Hikari, mirándolo a los ojos – voy a divertirme un poco.

Sin mucho esfuerzo consiguió levantar a Ryou del suelo, arrojándolo contra el sofá. Con un movimiento de la mano, hizo desaparecer las esposas que le retraían.

-Hazme sentir algo de placer si prefieres tener libre albedrío en tu cuarto mental – murmuró causándole escalofríos mientras se posicionaba sobre él.

Ryou no era muy bueno en aquello… al menos no cuando debía hacerlo contra su voluntad. Hacer sentir placer a su Yami era algo tan sujeto a relatividades! Hasta ahora sólo conocía una cosa que le complacía, y era verle sufrir, hundirse en su zozobra siendo él quien le causaba aquel dolor.

Se acercó vacilante, acariciando aquella piel de fino mármol que asomaba el pecho de su Yami. Los sentimientos que le suscitaba, eran sólo comparables al encuentro con un glorioso Adonis… sólo que con todos los peligros de una furiosa y sanguinaria bestia añadidos. Desabotonó tan cuidadosamente como pudo la camisa de Bakura, y deslizó al fin una mano temblorosa hasta su cinturón.

Ryou, no quiero asustarte demasiado… pero te pediré seriamente que te muevas…- siseó fríamente sin apartar los ojos de su Hikari. Quizás ya no estaba tan de buen humor. Al joven sólo le dio oportunidad de desabrocharle el pantalón antes de ser víctima de la brusquedad de su Yami.

-AH!! BAKURA!!-

En menos de un segundo Bakura había conseguido arrancarle la camisa, y sin contemplaciones le quitaba el pantalón con una destreza y velocidad impresionantes…

Cuando aquellos labios malignos se posaron sobre su cuello, mordiéndole sin piedad, se situó de nuevo entre esas dos pasiones que le enloquecían tanto… amarle con locura, y profesarle un odio tan poderoso a la vez.

-B-Bakura…- Se obligó a sí mismo a no gemir mientras un par de hábiles manos le masturbaban a través de su ropa interior – Mmn…Por favor… no, no de nuevo…- cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando huir de la realidad, albergaba la esperanza de quedarse en frío, desmayarse, perder la memoria o cualquier cosa que le hiciera aquella circunstancia más llevadera

-Sí, DE NUEVO! – espetó cercando una mano en torno a la garganta de su hikari mientras le besaba, si había algo que le gustaba, eso era sentir los forcejeos de Ryou por respirar mientras le besaba con brusquedad.

Bakura consiguió entrar con aquella lengua impaciente a su boca, besándole con tanta pasión como era posible. Podía sentir los inservibles esfuerzos de su hikari por separarse, totalmente inutilizado por el peso del espíritu sobre él.

Ryou No podía pensar en otra cosa que deseara más que alejarse, la desesperación por sobrevivir le asaltaba cada vez con mayor intensidad mientras Bakura jugaba con su lengua de aquella forma, hundiéndose hasta su garganta. Se removió mientras su yami le bajaba los boxers, en un intento de impedírselo, pero le fue imposible, su mente se nublaba…

Bastó el lascivo tacto del espíritu contra su miembro para que se arqueara involuntariamente, incapaz de continuar sin respirar. Bakura dejó sus labios, dándole la oportunidad de tomar aire.

Las sensaciones volvían en tropel a su cuerpo, jadeó casi con desesperación cuando el dulce oxígeno llenaba sus pulmones, sólo hasta sentir a su yami tomar en su boca aquella parte tan sensible.

-AaH! – profirió un leve gemido llevándose ambas manos a la cara, aquí venía de nuevo, sabía que gemiría con descontrol, sabía que revelaría que a pesar de las torturas, su cuerpo parecía disfrutar las sensaciones que Bakura le proporcionaba. No pudo más que echar la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los labios con fuerza, mientras el espíritu lo succionaba de una forma casi hambrienta.

-Vamos… sé que quieres gemir…- Pasó la lengua de base a punta, tentándolo con malicia… -Quiero escucharte hacerlo, hazlo!- sonrió antes de volver a tomarlo dentro de su boca, moviéndose cada vez más rápido. Ryou no soportaría mucho más, tenía que venirse. Cerró con tal fuerza los labios que le producía dolor. Bakura aumentó la velocidad.

-AAH! Aah!… Basta… Bakura… – Ryou terminó en la boca de su Yami, jadeó aún algo aturdido por la falta de aire mientras intentaba recobrar el aliento para defenderse, pues sabía por experiencia que según el itinerario, Bakura querría tomarlo a la fuerza. Intentó moverse tan rápido como pudo mientras Bakura se relamía los labios lujuriosamente.

-A dónde rayos…CREES QUE VAS?! – Se arrojó sobre su Hikari halándolo de la cintura con brusquedad y regresándolo al sofá. De nuevo había ganado, Ryou se removía indefenso bajo suyo, sin oportunidades de escapar.

Bakura separó aquel par de piernas con violencia. Poco le importaba la mirada llena de lágrimas o la serie de ofensas y súplicas que brotaban de los labios de su Hikari… – Yo estoy en todas partes, Ryou…_nunca podrás escapar de mí_…- Dijo sonriéndole maliciosamente, y sin perder un segundo, posicionándose en su entrada, embistió.

Ryou se arqueó violentamente, ya sin dominio de sí mismo, cerró los ojos, rindiéndose… dejándose llevar por aquel monstruo hambriento que era su Yami. Se movía con embestidas cada vez más frecuentes, llenándole de sensaciones tan confusas que podía sentir su mente deshaciéndose con pesadez, con cada aliento de ambos.

Vulnerable como se encontraba, perdía el control un poco más cada segundo… ya no podía distinguir en que punto sus gemidos se mezclaban con los de Bakura, ni siquiera se enteró del momento en que éste comenzó a besarlo con furia incrementada. Sólo pudo sentir el torrente de sensaciones cada vez más placenteras, e igual de dolorosas, extenderse por cada milímetro de su cuerpo… ambos estaban viniéndose. Posó dos manos temblorosas sobre el pecho de Bakura…

El clímax, un grito del que nunca se supo dueño, desgarró la sala que en su muda penumbra vespertina los observaba … Ryou subió una perdida mirada hacia el techo…blanquecino, con algo de polvo…

Fue lo último que pudo ver antes de desvanecerse en la inconsciencia de nuevo...

* * *

C'est Fini!

Hasta aquí llega el primer capítulo. Ya había escrito el segundo antes de publicar este la primera vez, pero aún así me sentía disconforme con él… :)

Muchas, muchísimas gracias por leer! no quiero prometer nada de lo que luego deba arrepentirme D: pero espero ingenuamente continuar este fic, y hacerlo cada vez más interesante.

Reitero…se aceptan reviews de todo tipo, flames, críticas buenas, críticas malas, felicitaciones, dudas, observaciones, amenazas de muerte… hasta pueden contarme qué hicieron todo el día antes de leer el fic. Sus opiniones son importantes para mí :D

Así pues, me despido hasta otra!

-Emmumu


	2. Húmedo

Notas de la autora

Antes que nada, debo disculparme por no haber seguido escribiendo este fic como lo prometí. Lamentablemente muchas cosas estuvieron distrayéndome y no tuve suficiente tiempo ni ánimos para escribir. De hecho… ahora que lo pienso, actualmente tampoco tengo tiempo, y no importa cuánto lo intente, nunca lo tendré. La vejez es irreversible :DU

En cuanto esté menos ocupada intentaré corregir algunos errores de este capítulo y el anterior :D

Aclaratoria:

YuGiOh no me pertenece, ni tampoco ninguno de sus personajes (Rayos!…) El objetivo de este escrito es meramente ser ficción. El producto tiene violencia, tortura (MUCHA) y contenido sexual con o sin amor (YAOI) explícito no apto para cardíacos, ni propensos a la diabetes. Puede contener trazas de Fluff... Y una que otra incongruencia, como siempre.

Pareja: Bakura x Ryou

Autora: Emmumu

Se admiten críticas, flames, felicitaciones, observaciones y amenazas de muerte :)

…

Sin más nada que agregar, excepto unas sinceras disculpas, bienvenidos al fic!

* * *

Capítulo II _Húmedo_

No podía verlo, pero era como si escuchara el día, lleno de color y vida tras la ventana...

Los estragos de Bakura sobre su cuerpo aún le causaban dolor. Marcas rojizas y moretones de toda cronología llenaban su piel como las huellas de una tempestad irremediable. Ryou abrió los ojos lentamente, quizás con algo de dificultad por las lágrimas derramadas horas antes...

La sala continuaba en total penumbra, adivinó que su Yami había cerrado las cortinas de todas las ventanas, como medida de previsión para no despertarlo y evitar una posible fuga…ya lo había hecho antes, confiarse de la naturaleza poco diurna de su Hikari…

Parpadeó un par de veces intentando ahuyentar el dolor de cabeza, antes de probar moverse, incluso el roce con su propia piel le causaba un escozor doloroso… así pudo notar la ausencia de su ropa, que en lugar de cubrirlo estaba esparcida por toda la sala.

"Hmm… pero qué día es hoy?"… pensaba Ryou mientras alcanzaba alguna prenda para vestirse. Bakura no parecía estar en casa… lo habría supuesto por el ansiado silencio?... no podía escuchar una sola mala palabra, ni el eco de pasos agitados destruyendo todo a su paso para desahogar su rabia… en definitiva, había demasiado silencio.

Se acercó tambaleándose un poco hasta una de las ventanas de la sala, apartando las cortinas suavemente. Qué plácido parecía el día allá afuera! Sí, probablemente estaba demasiado asoleado… incluso así, era sencillamente perfecto.

Ryou sólo podía soñar con una paz tan inmensa como aquella. Dentro de aquellas paredes, las cosas eran tan diferentes! Abrió todas las ventanas de la sala, rescatándola de aquella oscuridad inmensa llena de malos recuerdos…Hubiera deseado quedarse asomado, sólo contemplando la calle, si no fuera por que el hambre comenzaba a incomodarle…

-Quizás deba darme un baño antes de desayunar…- Murmuró para sí mismo mirando con ausencia un par de aves juguetear cerca del cielo.

Apenas se hubiera imaginado que dormiría en una posición tan extraña como aquella. Cómo había sucedido?... Bakura despertó con un leve gruñido… "Por Ra… cómo rayos llegué aquí?"…se removió un poco, aplacando su blanquecina cabellera, que durmiendo en un espacio tan pequeño parecía incluso haberse humedecido… de sudor?... en donde estaba durmiendo exactamente?…

Ryou abrió las cortinas de la ducha…

-AAH! BAKURA?! – Ryou dio un salto cubriéndose con una toalla de baño. Pero qué demonios hacía durmiendo allí? Retrocedió hasta quedar contra la puerta del baño, con tanta vergüenza por la situación como miedo… a su yami no le gustaba ser despertado

Bakura se levantó de golpe, dando la impresión de poder resbalarse. Estaba desnudo y un poco mojado. Con una mirada de profundo desagrado se acercó peligrosamente a Ryou. –Qué rayos haces aquí y POR QUÉ no estás durmiendo?! – exclamó cercándolo contra la puerta

-Yami, yo sólo… creí que no estabas… la casa estaba en silencio, y pensaba… darme una ducha?... – musitó con nerviosismo evitando fijarse en la exquisita desnudez de su yami, con algunas gotas deslizándose por sus perfectos músculos. Aquella situación sólo le daba más razones para sentirse atraído… y por qué no, verdaderamente aterrado de él…

Bakura sostuvo la quijada de Ryou obligándolo a dirigirle la mirada –Sal de aquí AHORA MISMO y prepárame algo para desayunar si no quieres que me alimente de tu propio y patético cuerpo… - siseó antes de darse la vuelta como si nada para regresar a la ducha…

Ryou se quedó perplejo. Sin desperdiciar un segundo se dirigió a la cocina… Bakura solía ser tan autoritario, y exigía con tanto afán el que se cumplieran sus órdenes que muchas veces dudó sobre si en algún momento se había vuelto su esclavo personal… Recordaba con especial sufrimiento la primera vez que había intentado enfrentársele. Era una medida que definitivamente no pensaba repetir…

Bakura había pedido a Ryou hacer una llamada al museo de historia… bastó que argumentara que no sería de ninguna utilidad ya que la administración del museo no se encontraba trabajando a aquellas horas… para que su yami lo hubiera golpeado y torturado con tal magnitud de daño físico que acabó en el hospital con la excusa de una caída aparatosa desde un acantilado…

Por supuesto… aquellos médicos no podían ser demasiado perspicaces…

Fue en aquella ocasión, en cuanto salió del hospital, en la que Bakura logró hacerse con la ubicación de varios artículos del milenio… y había conseguido robar una réplica moderna de una de sus más preciadas posesiones… Su fiel y peligrosa daga…

Desde aquel entonces, la llevaba consigo a todas partes… Se había hecho fanático de todo objeto punzante y cortante que hubiera podido encontrar. Adoraba las navajas con pasión enfermiza, y Ryou parecía ser el blanco perfecto para su oficio…su horrible y doloroso oficio.

Preparaba el aperitivo aparentemente preferido de Bakura tan rápido como podía… Afortunadamente, su yami parecía tener gustos simples en lo que concernía al desayuno. Sirvió ágilmente un gigantesco omelet sobre un plato y se dispuso a prepararle una taza de café… escuchando un par de pasos bajar por la escalera

Bakura estaba ahora de pie en el umbral de la puerta, secando sus largos cabellos con una toalla. Observó despectivamente a Ryou quien dejaba una gran taza sobre la mesa sin despegar su mirada aterrorizada del suelo de la cocina… Se acercó para sentarse a desayunar, complacido por el aroma que desprendía el café recién hecho

Ryou intentó escabullirse hasta la puerta… unos pasos más y quizás podría escaparse de la presencia de su yami…

-A Dónde crees que vas escapando de mí?... – Bakura le dirigió una mirada fría y autoritaria… – Quédate aquí, siéntate justo frente mío…- señaló el puesto vacío al otro lado de la redonda mesa de madera… Ryou se estremeció, incluso con una orden tan sencilla, la voz de su yami parecía haber adquirido una frialdad impresionante…

Sin embargo, obedeció con serenidad, evitando aquella mirada malvada, tan diferente a la suya…y a la vez tan similar. Bakura bebió un enorme sorbo de café, que por un momento pareció ser la taza entera, pero antes de probar el omelet lo observó con reserva.

-Qué demonios le pusiste…? – Apuntó con fría calma sin probar un bocado, Ryou buscó con cuidado las palabras para responderle, el temor a provocar a su yami había crecido en estos últimos días…

-Lo que llevan los omelet: unos cuantos huevos, algo de… -

-No me refiero a eso, idiota… olvidaste sazonarlo… Cómo pretendes que coma esta cosa sin algo de sabor?…- Bakura lo miró con creciente ira, sin embargo disfrutando cada segundo de la expresión aterrada de su hikari… Se puso de pie con brusquedad, asiendo fuertemente a Ryou del antebrazo, halándolo hacia sí

Emitió un quejido mientras era alzado por la fuerza de Bakura unos cuantos centímetros más de lo habitual -Lo lamento!...yami, no lo recordé… siento haberme distraído, yo… -

Una poderosa bofetada de parte de Bakura le hizo voltear el rostro…

-Cállate. –

Miró con satisfacción la expresión adolorida de su hikari esforzándose por no liberar sus lágrimas… -No tengo ningún interés en escuchar tus patéticas excusas, Ryou, me decepciona que me tomes por un estúpido, cuando sabes bien que siempre estoy y estaré un paso frente a tu inservible existencia…- Sacudió el antebrazo de su hikari, dándole énfasis a cada frase… causándole una nueva expresión de dolor al frágil cuerpo al que le pertenecía

-Bakura... m-me lastimas… por favor!… - Suplicó lastimeramente incapaz de situarse a la altura de su brazo. Bakura lo soltó con brusquedad, sólo para sostenerlo con más fuerza por ambos hombros, acercándosele intimidante…

-Tú me perteneces…y puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo, Ryou… no me hagas enfadar… si no quieres tener unos cuantos… cómo se dicen?.. "ACCIDENTES"… en el acantilado…- Bakura contrajo sus pupilas, pareciéndose cada vez más a una peligrosa bestia… - Has entendido?...o tengo que repetírtelo a golpes? –

-E-entendido… Entendido, Bakura…- Las lágrimas se agolpaban por salir de sus ojos, sin embargo… no iba a permitirse darle el gusto…

El espíritu esbozó una sonrisa, una maliciosa sonrisa… antes de acercarse a morder los dulces labios de su hikari.

Por qué Bakura tendría que ser tan malvado?... Ryou se sintió de nuevo tan confundido como asustado…la cercanía de su yami, le hacía sentir tan completo, tan lleno… e incluso, feliz?... y sin embargo le aterrorizaba más que ninguna otra cosa. Cualquier actitud de Bakura era tan impredecible como peligrosa… y desde que lo conoció, sólo le había causado dolor…

Un terrible y ansiado dolor…

Bakura separó aquellos labios, besándolos con avidez, adentrándose en esa boca de la que nunca lograba saciarse. Ryou tenía prohibido responderle… de nuevo vaciló un segundo, derramando silenciosas lágrimas, sobre el punto en que las cosas habían cambiado de aquella forma.

Se deslizó confuso, sentándose suavemente sobre su silla luego de romper el beso… Bakura aún de pie y con aquel presuntuoso aire de superioridad volvió a tomar su taza y bebió el resto del café

-Ya me voy, no intentes saber a donde, y si se te ocurriera la grandiosa idea de salir, más tarde tendrás que limpiar tu propia sangre del suelo, haz entendido?... – Le dirigió una mirada amenazante dejando la taza vacía sobre la mesa antes de atravesar el umbral de la puerta y marcharse.

Así Ryou dejó escapar todas sus lágrimas...

* * *

Ces't fini!... reloaded

Esto es todo por el segundo capítulo. Lamento no haberlo publicado antes, pero es que aún me sentía disconforme con él… (aún lo hago D:) El lado amable es que, aunque no los he escrito, se avecinan más (Sí, para su desgracia)

Muchas, muchísimas gracias por leer! no quiero prometer nada de lo que luego deba arrepentirme D: pero espero ingenuamente continuar este fic, y hacerlo cada vez más interesante.

Reitero…se aceptan reviews de todo tipo, flames, críticas buenas, críticas malas, felicitaciones, dudas, observaciones, amenazas de muerte… hasta pueden contarme qué hicieron todo el día antes de leer el fic. Sus opiniones son importantes para mí :D

Así pues, me despido hasta otra!

-Emmumu


End file.
